Strangelove
England |Mitgliedschaft= * NASA *ARPA/DARPA *Peace Sentinel *Militaires Sans Frontières |Serie= Metal Gear |Augenfarbe= blau |Haarfarbe= silber |Spiele= * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |Erstes Spiel= Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker |creator= Hideo Kojima |artist= Yōji Shinkawa |voiceactor= Yumi Kikuchi |japanactor= |geractor= Vanessa Marshall |motionactor= }} Dr. Strangelove war eine KI-Forscherin, die in den 1970er Jahren im Rahmen des Peace-Walker-Projekts für die Entwicklung der Säugetier-KI verantwortlich war. Wie ihre Namensgebung andeutet, hatte sie "eine seltsame Liebe"; evtl. ein Hinweis auf ihre Sexualität. Biografie Frühe Jahre Strangelove wurde kurz vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg geboren und verbrachte ihre frühe Kindheit in Manchester, England. Sie wurde als Albino mit einer stark ausgeprägten Sonnenalergie geboren und konnte daher nicht draußen spielen, ohne innerhalb kürzester Zeit schwere Hautverbrennungen zu erleiden. Sie hatte in frühen Jahren enorme Verständnisschwierigkeiten, wie sich Kinder aller Geschlechter zueinander zu verhalten schienen und tat sich mit sozialer Interaktion zunächst schwer. Mit etwa zehn Jahren wurde ihr Talent in Logik und Mathematik erkannt und sie wurde von dort an von Prof. Alan Turing in diesen Fächern unterrichtet. Später studierte Sie Computertechnologie am California Institute of Technology. Mit der Unterstützung von Prof. Turing wurde ihr Konzept der künstlichen Intelligenz schließlich in wissenschaftlichen Kreisen anerkannt. Mercury Project Einige Jahre später während ihres Studiums, stellte die kürzlich gegründete NASA (ca. 1958) sie als wichtige Mitarbeiterin des sogenannten Mercury-Projekts ein. Dort lernte sie ihren Kollegen Dr. Emmerich kennen und nannte ihn "Huey" nach dem verkrüppelten Serviceroboter im Film "Silent Running", vor allem weil Emmerich selbst gehbehindert war. Anfang 1961 lernte Strangelove The Boss kennen, eine legendäre US-Soldatin, die dem Mercury-Projekt als Testpilotin und Berater zugeteilt wurde. Strangelove verliebte sich im Laufe ihrer Zusammenarbeit in The Boss, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass deren Fokus auf eine bestimmte Person gerichtet war, deren Identität sie nicht bestätigen konnte. Strangelove zweifelte den offiziellen Grund für die Wahl von The Boss als Testpilotin, da ihr die vorherige Strahlenbelastung von The Boss bekannt war und die Gefahr einer weiteren Strahlenexposition während der Raumfahrt als nicht gering eingeschätzt wurde. Als das Verteidigungsministerium schließlich verlangte, dass die Raumsonde ein Fenster enthalten solle, versuchte Strangelove, The Boss von der Teilnahme am Start abzuhalten, um sie zu schützen. Aus Sorge um die Sicherheit der offiziellen Piloten überwachte Strangelove den experimentellen Start des ersten bemannten amerikanischen Raumfahrzeugs am 21. April 1961 unter der Leitung von The Boss, bei dem letztere schwer verletzt wurde. Strangelove versuchte persönlich, Boss aus ihrer abgestürzten Fluchtkapsel zu retten. The Boss wurde während ihres anschließenden Krankenhausaufenthaltes endgültig aus dem Mercury-Projekt abgezogen, und Strangelove sah ihr Idol nie wieder. KI-Forschung Nach den katastrophalen Ergebnissen des Mercury-Projekts wurde Strangelove an ARPA abgestellt, um die KI-Entwicklung voranzutreiben. Dort war sie meistens völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft, die jedoch darunter litt, dass ihre Mitarbeiter sie aufgrund ihrer sexuellen Orientierung verspotteten. 1964 erfuhr Strangelove von der Liquidierung von The Boss durch ihren ehemaligen Schützling Naked Snake, nachdem sie offensichtlich zur Sowjetunion übergelaufen war. Der Gedanke, dass sie durch die Hand ihres eigenen Schülers gestorben war, erfüllte Strangelove mit Eifersucht und Wut, und sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass The Boss ihr Land wirklich verraten haben sollte. Sie vermutete anschließend, dass Snake die Person war, der The Boss's ganze Aufmerksamkeit schon seit den Zeiten des Mercury-Projekts gegolten hatte. Im Anschluss an die Ereignisse wurde Strangelove aus der ARPA, die inzwischen in DARPA umbenannt wurde, entlassen und in das Peace Walker-Projekt aufgenommen. Sie wurde von der Peace Sentinel-Gruppe des CIA-Kommandeurs Hot/Coldman angeworben, um die KI-Einheit BS-Imago (auch bekannt als Säugetier-Einheit) zu entwickeln. Eine hochentwickelte KI, die in der Lage wäre, komplexe Entscheidungen im Zusammenhang mit nuklearen Vergeltungsmaßnahmen zu treffen, die an Bord der unbemannten Waffe Metal Gear PEACE WALKER installiert werden sollte. Sie wählte The Boss als Vorbild der KI-Persönlichkeit, da sie laut Strangelove "die logischste" war, und bat um alle Informationen über The Boss im Austausch für ihre Hilfe bei dem Projekt. Trotz ihrer Teilnahme an dem Projekt kümmerte sich Strangelove wenig um Coldmans Ziele und verfolgte im Hintergrund hauptsächlich das Ziel,The Boss wiederzubeleben, damit sie die Wahrheit über das Geschehen in Tselinoyarsk erfahren und dann den wahren Namen ihres Idols herausfinden konnte. Sie erkannte jedoch dabei auch das Risiko, dass sie nach Abschluss der Peace-Walker-Tests von der CIA zum Schweigen gebracht werden könnte. Peace Walker Zwischenfall 1974 stieß die Ornithologin Cécile Cosima Caminades auf das Peace Walker-Projekt, während Dr. Strangelove eine Routinesimulation mit der Säugetier-KI in Costa Rica durchführte. Strangelove behandelte Cécile nett, obwohl sie eine Gefangene war und fütterte und badete sie. Sie vertraute ihr an, dass Cécile in einem Monat freigelassen werden würde, aber die Augenbinde anhalten müsse. Der Grund dafür war ein Kompromiss zwischen der termingerechten Fertigstellung der Säugetier-KI und dem Schutz von Cécile, da Strangelove genau wusste, dass Coldman Cécile so schnell wie möglich hätte exekutieren lassen, wenn Coldman herausgefunden hätte, dass das Projekt möglicherweise aufgedeckt worden war. Strangelove begegnete Big Boss (Naked Snake) später außerhalb der KI-Anlage in einer ähnlichen Umgebung wie Rokovo Berej, dem Schauplatz des letzten Kampfes zwischen The Boss und Snake. Anschließend beschimpfte sie Snake aufgrund des Mordes an "der Frau, die sie liebte". Sie unterrichtete Snake anschließend über die Einrichtung und erklärte, dass sie plane The Boss als KI wiederzubeleben. Dann stachelte sie Snake an, die KI-Kapsel zu deaktivieren, wenn er denn könnte. Als plötzlich die KI in Form der Persönlichkeit von The Boss mit Snake zu sprechen begann, durchlebte dieser ein PTS-Trauma im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod von The Boss und Strangelove beendete die Simulation unter Schock auf eine Antwort der KI-Kapsel Nachdem Snake von den Peace Sentinel Truppen gefangen genommen worden war, folterte Strangelove Snake, um zu erfahren, warum dieser The Boss getötet hatte, und bezweifelte, dass dies mit dem angeblichen Verrat von The Boss an Amerika zusammenhängt, da ihr Andenken auffielen, die Snake aufbewahrt hatte. Aus der mangelnden Reaktion von Snake auf die Folter folgerte Strangelove die Informationen, die sie brauchte, um die Säugetier-KI fertigzustellen. Strangelove schloss sich später den Streitkräften von Peace Sentinel auf einer US-Raketenbasis in Nicaragua an, wo sie falsche Daten in den Metal Gear PEACE WALKER eingab, um dessen Fähigkeiten eines Atomschlags zu testen, indem sie die Mother Base der Militaires Sans Frontières angriff. Als jedoch sowjetische Truppen die Basis eroberten, war Strangelove gezwungen, das Ziel von Peace Walker nach Kuba zu verlagern, nachdem Vladimir Zadornov damit gedroht hatte, sie und ihre Geliebte zu töten. Nachdem Zadornovs Streitkräfte neutralisiert worden waren, entschuldigte sich Strangelove bei Snake für ihr Verhalten und schlug Snake vor, gemeinsam von der KI die Antworten zu The Boss zu erfahren. Während Strangelove und Snake sich auf den Weg zum Peace Walker machten, konnte der sterbende Coldman die Waffe aktivieren und MSF zum Angriff zwingen. Auf Anraten von Strangelove zerstörte Snake die "Boss-KI", obwohl die Befehle der Säugetier-Einheit bereits an die Reptil-Einheit übertragen wurden. Überreste der Persönlichkeit von The Boss manifestierten sich jedoch auch in der Reptilien-Einheit, was dazu führte, dass der Peace Walker sich selbst zerstörte und den falschen Daten-Uplink zu NORAD stoppte, was eine nukleare Reaktion der USA auf einen wahrgenommenen sowjetischen Angriff und damit einen Atomkrieg verhinderte. Diese selbstlose Tat überzeugte Strangelove, dass The Boss Amerika zehn Jahre zuvor nie betrogen hatte. Nach diesen Ereignissen trat Strangelove den Militaires Sans Frontières bei, da sie arbeitslos war und nicht nach England zurückkehren konnte. Sie gab auch zu, als Big Boss, dass sie von der Rolle von Big Boss in MSF beeindruckt sei, da letzterer der letzte Schüler von The Boss sei. Obwohl ihr die Idee gekommen sei, Big Boss' Gedanken in eine KI hochzuladen, hate sie jedoch nicht die Absicht, menschliche Transplantationen in KIs erneut ohne Zustimmung von Big Boss durchzuführen. Sie arbeitete später mit Huey Emmerich und Kazuhira Miller zusammen, um Metal Gear ZEKE zu entwickeln, und erklärte Big Boss, dass sie nichts gegen Abschreckung selbst habe, sondern eher gegen die Abhängigkeit von Nationen ein Abschreckungsmittel zu besitzen. Während Zadornovs verschiedenen Fluchten erklärte Strangelove, vermutlich weil sie früher von ihm bedroht worden war, gegenüber den Militaires Sans Frontières, dass sie Zadornov hätten töten sollen, wenn sie die Chance dazu hatten. Während dieser Zeit war sie auch in einen Vorfall verwickelt, bei dem sie die costaricanische Studentin Paz Ortega Andrade beim Sonnenbaden sah und sie, angeblich aus Sorge um ihre Haut, belästigte, während sie versuchte, Sonnencreme auf sie aufzutragen. Später wurde sie in ähnlicher Weise zudringlich, als Paz sich erkältete, wobei sie ein angebliches Wunderheilmittel auf der Brust von Paz anwenden wollte. Mit dem früheren Vorfall ist auch verbunden, dass Strangelove sie zu dieser Zeit auch diskret fotografierte. Nachdem Metal Gear ZEKE bei einem versuchten Diebstahl durch einen dreifachen Agenten Cipher's beinahe zerstört worden war, informierte sie Huey Emmerich, dass die KI ein Backup-Modul habe, sodass Metal Gear zumindest wieder laufen könne, obwohl Big Boss die finale Entscheidung darüber treffen würde, wie es mit ZEKE weitergehe. Auf Huey's Frage, ob Strangelove ihn hasste, reagierte sie erstaunt und fragte, ob dies Huey lieber wäre. Dieser verneinte und Strangelove deutete an, dass es eine Schande sei, dass "sie zuvor ihr Herz gebrochen hatte". Sometime later, Strangelove, due to the AI development program no longer being a necessity due to ZEKE's completion and the AI branch itself being stagnate, resigned from MSF and left Mother Base. Big Boss had been on assignment at the time and thus did not find this out until a week later, when Kazuhira Miller remarked that her absence was beneficial since that made less people directly involved with ZEKE, and thus much less of a risk of it being exposed by a then-upcoming UN inspection at Mother Base.10 Post Peace Walker